


Te amo

by PolarGrizz47



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pre-Overwatch Fall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 21:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7239499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarGrizz47/pseuds/PolarGrizz47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He clenches his hands into the sheets, turning his head to the side to catch Gabriel’s lips in a soft kiss. His Alpha indulges him readily, hands now smoothing over the commander’s shuddering sides as he draws his hips back and forth in a slow and lazy motion. Jack moans, eyes half lidded as he slurs, “Gabe - please.”</p><p>(Fluffy Reaper76 smut, what more could you want?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Te amo

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'ed!  
> All Spanish that Gabriel says is either referenced from Google Translate or other various sites you can find online. Translations in end notes!

Jack stood on the makeshift platform with a grin on his face, staring up at the sky hopefully for any signs of their chopper. It wouldn’t be long now, the team was exhausted and the job was done. Sure it took nearly three and a half weeks, but the location they’d been sent to infiltrate was remote, off the grid. Lost amidst thousands of thick, grand trees. It had once been abandoned, an old logging facility left to rot, but once they heard tell of omnics setting up shop there, they were left with no choice but to clean out the rogue elements.

The tools and equipment that was left there to garnish dust could be deadly, and although Jack had found the thought of omnics chopping down trees to be _hilarious,_ he didn’t question it.

It had been messy, but they were well prepared. The only thing they weren’t prepared for was just how long the mission would drag out for.

Toward the end of it, Gabriel was getting grumpy. He’d rumble in displeasure, avoid the other members of the team, and stay to Jack’s side like glue.

It was strange, but the Omega was starting to figure it out. The mission wasn’t exactly supposed to last this long, and if he remembered correctly, Reyes’ yearly rut had been looming around the corner -

“How much longer do we gotta be in this shit hole?” A voice rumbling directly behind him made Jack jump, sucking in a little breath before expelling it in a tittering laugh as he felt familiar arms slide around his waist. “I’m being serious. Don’t tell me that the pick up is going to be late too,” The Alpha growled darkly, stepping closer and notching his chin atop the other man’s shoulder.

Sighing, Jack patted at the arms around his body, slipping his gloved palm into Gabriel’s when the Alpha finally offered a hand up. “They’ll be here any minute now,” He allowed himself to lean back into the hold somewhat, knowing that Reyes would keep him upright without any complaints. “Just a bit longer, yeah?”

Gabriel gave a dark growl in response, pressing his face to the side of Jack’s throat. “I don’t know if I have _a bit longer,”_ He rumbled, finally mouthing along the tantalizing edge of his mate’s neck, annoyed with the high collar of his armor.

“Shit,” Jack groaned, tipping his throat open more in welcome. “Your rut?”

All he got was a nod in response, the Alpha’s hold tightening on him, his breathing hot against the commander’s throat and hands already starting to wander.

Jack couldn’t help himself, a giddy giggle bursting from his lips as he stood there. He had a feeling this was going to be a very _interesting_ helicopter ride.

-:-

Jesse was sleeping. Head tipped over onto Ana’s shoulder, soft snores rattling out of him as he sat there. The sniper didn’t look all that bothered by it, most of her attention dedicated to Gabriel. The two Alpha’s sat far away from each other, pushed apart in the seats as far as they could go. With McCree, an Omega, sleeping between them, he felt like there was less of a chance for bloodshed. Not that they expected Reyes to straight out lunge at Ana, but he’d done nothing other than growl at her and smother his face into Jack’s throat for nearly an hour now.

The commander had managed to keep his seat during lift off, hardly even surprised as the Alpha urged him closer. Before long, he was being settled into Gabriel’s lap, merely relaxing in deeper to achieve some sort of comfort between their armor and the tight quarters of the chopper.

“Does command know?” Ana finally asked, keeping her voice even and professional.

Gabriel merely answered her with a low growl, the vibrations radiating over Jack’s shoulder as the Omega responded, “I radioed in before take off. They’re going to drop us off only after the landing zone has been relatively cleared of personal.”

The woman smirked then, shaking her head with amusement. “Ruts are a pain in the ass.”

Finally, the Alpha lifted his gaze, flashing his fangs despite himself as he snarled, “Fucking tell me about it.”

-:-

Jack doesn’t think that he’s ever been stripped of his armor so quickly. Gabriel's hands are fast, strong and well versed in the act of undressing him. His coat lays discarded on the ground, boots by the door, and chest piece currently falling to the floor without a care. It could take a beating, and the Omega was too busy kissing his Alpha senseless to even care about it. Soon enough he finds himself being discarded of all his belts and packs, the equipment spilling onto the ground below their feet as the Alpha moves them towards the bed.

It doesn’t take long for all his armor to fall to the floor, leaving Jack standing there in his fatigues and the compression shirt he wore under his armor. Gabriel’s hands smooth over his mate’s body, rumbling with delight as he did so.

“You’re so fucking _gorgeous,”_ He purred, pressing a soft kiss to Jack’s lips. His lips skim over the Omega’s cheek, rubbing his scent there as he turns his head and nuzzles down along his throat.

The weeks out in the field had been rough on both of them, neither having the time to shave. As a result, Gabe was beginning to sport a fair amount of stubble, his usual beard a bit longer and cheeks roughened with coarse hairs. It tickles against his skin, making a wide smile spread over Jack’s reddened features as he finds himself being urged even closer to the bed.

The commander lets himself fall back against the bed with a pleased sigh, the cool sheets feeling wonderful against his worn body. “Your beard has gotten longer,” He comments, unable to stop himself from reaching up and petting at the other’s face, smoothing his palm up over the curve of Gabriel’s jaw as this thumb rubs gently against his mate’s lips. The Alpha grins, nipping at the tip of Jack’s thumb before joining him fully on the bed.

“Same could be said for you,” Reyes rumbled, voice roughened with his growing need and hands never once stopping in their quest to rid his mate of everything he was wearing.

Jack reaches up towards his own face, fingers ghosting over the blonde scruff growing there, blue eyes narrowing before he muttered, “No, your beard is much thicker.”

Gabriel pauses, sitting back on his heels as he loomed over Jack before a proud grin blooms over his features. “No es lo único que es grueso, querido.”

Jack just _blinks_ at him, cheeks still pink as he tips his head to the side. Blonde hair is ruffled and sticking up at odd ends, teeth still visible with his gentle grin as he merely tries to understand what his Alpha had said. Confusion glints in his blue eyes, and it only makes Gabriel’s grin even wider.

“Amado, you’re adorable,” Reyes rumbled, leaning down to catch Jack’s lips in a kiss before the other man could protest about his level of _cuteness._

-:-

It wasn’t long until Gabriel’s rut kicked into full drive, the Omega pressing his face into the pillow and clawing at the sheets between gasps and growls of pleasure. He can hear Reyes panting above him, deep and guttural, feral almost - lost to his instincts for the moment.

Unable to help himself, Jack pushes his ass back into his Alpha, smothering his moan into the pillow as he feels Gabriel’s grip on his hips tighten. The commander shivers as he feels Reyes draping himself over his pale, kiss bitten back, the Alpha’s hot breaths puffing against the nape of his neck. “Estoy desesperadamente enamorado de ti,” Gabriel mumbled, voice fond and gentle before he’s growling again, lips skimming over the scarred bonding mark high on Jack’s throat. He licks at it, making the Omega shudder and whimper enthusiastically below him, a low moan of his own rattling out of his chest before he’s nipping along Jack’s frantic and quick pulse. “Mi corazón late por ti…”

Jack doesn’t _understand_ what he’s saying but he clings to every word, every roll of Gabriel’s tongue and the undeniable way his heart soars with the simple sound of Reyes speaking. He loves it, and he doesn’t even _know_ what the Alpha was declaring.

He clenches his hands into the sheets, turning his head to the side to catch Gabriel’s lips in a soft kiss. His Alpha indulges him readily, hands now smoothing over the commander’s shuddering sides as he draws his hips back and forth in a slow and lazy motion. Jack moans, eyes half lidded as he slurs, “Gabe - _please.”_

Reyes lets out a low rumble, rubbing his bearded cheek along Jack’s throat before nodding in agreement, his thrusts picking up some speed as he pushes himself harder against the Omega’s back. Jack keens softly as he feels one of his mate’s hands wrapping around his dick, jerking him gently in time with the thrusts. “Te amo, tu me complementas,” Gabriel mumbled sweetly, lips ghosting across Jack’s spine. He can feel Jack tightening around him, a low growl escaping between his teeth as he pushes his face against the other man’s back, relishing in their combined scents.

_This is how it should be._

His knot keeps catching along Jack’s sensitive rim, making the Omega whimper and jerk against the sheets desperately. Gabriel shushes his cries with growls of his own, kissing him again softly as he lets his thumb glide over the commander’s head. It only takes a few more pumps of his hand jerking the Omega off before he gets a beautiful response from his mate. Jack outright _wails_ below him, arching his back and pressing his face into the mattress as he’s tipped over the edge with no warning. He’s whimpering and shaking as he paints the sheets below him with his release, body tensed and stimulated as the Alpha still moves inside of him.

Reyes suddenly snarls, teeth lodging themselves into Jack’s throat as he feels the Omega clenching down around him tightly. His knot swells thickly with his impending release and Gabriel pulls Jack’s hips closer before he’s plunging inside once more, locking them together. The Alpha is shuddering, eyes tightly closed and teeth gently easing up along Jack’s throat as he enjoys the feeling of emptying everything into his mate’s willing body.

The Omega is breathing heavily below him, shaking quietly as he nuzzles his face into Gabriel’s pillow happily. The heavy feeling of Reyes inside of him is not unwelcome, in fact, he much _enjoys_ the moments like this.

When they were locked together, just the two of them. Their thoughts focused solely on each other, the rules and the regulations fading behind them into unimportance.

Jack sighs happily, smoothing a hand over his own side until he meets Gabriel’s grip along his hip, gently coaxing the Alpha to hold onto his hand. Whenever Reyes went into his rut, he became very possessive, protective and proactive. It would last three days, maybe four. His instincts and his body trying their damnedest to fill Jack up with pups every year.

The commander sometimes catches himself wishing that it _could_ happen.

A couple of kids. A picket fence, maybe a dog and one of those creepy hairless cats Reyes liked so much. Neighborhood meetings every month. Carpooling the kids to soccer practice.

It’d be nice.

But they didn’t have that luxury.

“Gabe?” He mumbles gently, voice a bit light and hoarse, but it’s enough to pause the Alpha’s earlier movements. His teeth brush against the skin of Jack’s throat, kissing there again before he draws back and places a soft peck along the shell of the Omega’s ear.

“Te amo con toda mi alma,” Reyes whispers, rolling his hips forwards lazily, smiling as Jack whimpers and pushes back against him. He gently wraps his arms around the commander’s chest, slowly easing them into a better position.

Jack goes easily, hissing as the weight is taken off of his knees and his body pillows against the bedding bonelessly. Gabriel stays spooned up behind him, locked to him until his instincts deemed fit.

The Alpha kisses apologetically along his mate’s newly marked throat, the hickies and teeth marks making for a fetching color against the other man’s pale skin. Jack gives a breathless chuckle, tangling their fingers together where they rest at his hip.

Reyes can feel the haze of his rut fading, if only for a little while. Awareness becomes even sharper as his body calms, his hand tightening in his mate’s own. “Hey,” The Alpha rasps, rubbing his nose along Jack’s spine. “You okay?”

The Omega gives a nod, smiling gently into the pillowcase. “I’m good,” He promises, sounding tired and dreamy, “Really good, Gabe.”

Satisfied, Gabriel nods before gently rubbing his cheek along Jack’s shoulder, spreading his scent even more there. Without much thought, a low rumble of a sound escapes him, the words tumbling from his lips easily. “Te amo muchos, Jack.”

Reyes can see the way Jack blushes at the words, the red blooming across his cheeks and making the tips of the commander’s ears red. A smile of his own spreads across his face as he hears the Omega’s soft little laugh.

Jack knew those words at least. It was one of the first ones Gabriel had taught him, one of the few that he actually remembered so easily.

_I love you._

“Yeah, te amo,” He repeated, turning a little to look over his shoulder. Reyes presses a kiss to his lips once he’s able to, his heart beating fast and thoughts happy as he hears Jack promise, “Te amo, Gabe.”

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT; fixed some of the translations and such, thank you for the help everybody! <3
> 
>  **TRANSLATIONS** :  
>  _No es lo único que es grueso, querido_ : It is not the only one that is thick, darling.  
>  _Amado_ : Sweetheart  
>  _Estoy desesperadamente enamorado de ti_ : I'm hopelessly in love with you  
>  _Mi corazón late por ti_ : My heart beats for you  
>  _Te amo, tu me complementas_ : I love you, you complete me  
>  _Te amo muchos_ : I love you very much  
>  _Te amo con toda mi alma_ : I love you with all my soul  
>  
> 
> I had an awful night so I decided to write some self-indulgent abo stuff. I have no shame. 
> 
> Anyways, hoped that you liked it! I'd love to hear comments on it <3


End file.
